Trapped In Time
by Lady Evanescence
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN UNDER THE TITLE: DARK OBSESSIONS
1. The Escape From Hell

Hermione hadn't really slept that night. She was sure that she would never sleep when she started to hear yelling from the other room. Her new foster mother was drunk. She missed her parents terribly. As soon a she left the train station from her 4th year at Hogwarts, she was informed that her parents had been killed in a car accident on the way to pick her up. The image of the police confronting her with the news still haunted her. She couldn't decide whether it was that or the yelling that had stopped her from sleeping. But she knew she wouldn't be able to listen to it any longer. She ripped the covers off herself and reached for her boots. She found it hard to move very fast. Her foster father had beat her earlier that day when she showed him her letter from the headmaster giving her a list of supplies to buy for the next year. She had hoped her would allow her to go to Diagon Alley to buy her supplies, but he took it as a lie just to get away from him and his awful wife. He told her if she ever were to tell anyone that he was beating her, he would kill her. It didn't take her long to figure out the puzzle. They had taken her in to be able to get the money to support her. They had missed the part about support. Then she heard the voices become even angrier and someone opened a drawer from the other room. There was only one draw in that room. And she knew very well what was inside it!

She darted for the window, her heart racing beneath her chest. She heard loud footsteps and them wrestling. She knew what her foster mother was on the verge of doing. The window was stuck. She pulled with all her might but nothing budged. She grabbed for one of her many books stacked up on her desk to throw at the window to make it break so she could run free. But just as she lifted it behind her head, ready to throw it, she heard a bullet shot from behind her. She was lucky at that second because the bullet missed her by just inches and had gone threw the window she had tried to pull open, shattering it to hundreds on pieces. She ran toward it, jumping onto the chair before it to go through it when she heard the gunfire again and sheer pain shot though her right arm. The force from the shot pushed her through the window. She gathered herself together, trying to ignore the pain. She ran away faster than ever had before in her life; hearing gunshots from being fired from behind her the entire way to the dirt road. They had all missed her from just a couple inches or so. Even when they had stopped she did not slow down. 

She knew that now more than ever she needed to see Ron and Harry. She had not owled them or written them all summer because she had not been allowed to. Not to mention her foster parents sold her owl for the money. She had hidden her trunk and things in the woods so that when she needed them, she could run off with them. But her arm was in too much pain to even be able to make her hand into a fist. Blood spilled everywhere. All she could manage to do when she finally got to her trunk was pull out her wand, which was all she had needed at the moment. She had read in her third year how to make a portkey. She had decided already where she would go; not at all caring at the time what any of her Professors would say when they heard she used magic out of school. 

She held out one of her books from her trunk and recited the spell. Before she knew it, the wind around her was whirling in frenzy. Familiar surroundings began to envelope her. She had reached the Burrow!!


	2. A Helpful Hand Taken

She figured that Harry had probably already arrived at the Burrow weeks before and was apparently right. He must have heard her downstairs because he had his wand in hand. She couldn't blame him. He couldn't have known it was she and not you know who. It must have been nighttime there as well because he was in his pajamas. 

As soon as he saw the blood her ran to her.

"Hermione!" he yelled, waking the whole house up. He grabbed the nearest blanket he could find and wrapped it around her arm tightly. She whimpered and started to cry hard. The pain was excruciating. 

            Ron was the next show up, followed by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy and lastly Mr. Weasley whom all gasped when they took sight of Hermione.

"Hermione! What happened?" Ron screamed! He ran by her side and helped Harry bring her to the couch.

Percy rushed over to her aid as well. He grabbed his wand preparing to help with her wound, but was stopped by his father. 

"Hermione, what happened to you? Talk to us!" Percy pleaded.

"Hermione, why haven't you been writing? We never heard from you after you left the station. We've been worried sick! Then you show up like this?" Ron was wanted to ask more but was stopped as Percy put his hand on his shoulder telling him to stop. 

Hermione could barely find the words to speak. The pain kept getting worse, enabling her to be able to speak very clearly.

"S-he, shot m-m-me. Mom and D-dad are gone. The p-people they put me w-with. P-please don't send m-me back. I-I can't go back," all she had managed to get out before she slipped into complete darkness.  


	3. Familiar Faces

The following few days were spent making trips all over town. They had run Hermione to a wizard hospital were that had treated Hermione with great care. The one bad thing was that since she had waited so long to get help, which no doubt was the time she had spent putting her portkey together, would be leaving an ugly scar on her arm just below her shoulder. 

Mr. Weasley had made many trips back and forth from the Burrow to the hospital to see how Hermione was doing and to the orphanage Hermione had stayed at before they placed her with those awful people. The story began to unfold. After he had learned the full events of Hermione's summer, he went straight to Dumbledore to tell him what had happened. He was quite shocked by the situation, especially since he had not even yet heard of the deaths of Hermione's parents. After a great deal of consideration, Professor Dumbledore had made arrangements so that Hermione would be staying with the Weasley's until she graduated from Hogwarts; during the summers and breaks and such. He wanted to be sure Hermione would be safe.

After three days, Hermione finally awake in the hospital and the first person she saw was asleep on a chair by her bed with his head lying by her on her bed holding her hand. She couldn't but help but suppress a giggle at the sight of Harry like he was. He slowly woke up, but sat straight up when he saw Hermione looking straight at him, thankfully awake!

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, not exactly...but I will be."  She said. She knew in her heart that it was true.

"Yes, you most certainly will! I'll make sure of it," said Ron as he walked in. 

"Dad told us what happened. He went to the orphanage you stayed at and found out everything. Why didn't you ever tell us? Why didn't you write Hermione? We would have come and got you!" he stated.

"He said if I told anyone he would kill me. They sold my owl, and my cat; all for their stupid money. I wanted to owl you and ask you to take me in, but they would let me. They thought I was lying about other people being willing to take care of me. They said no one would want to house a selfish orphan like me." She began to break into tears.

"Well I can assure you that won't happen again, your can stay with us. Professor Dumbledore said you could stay with us until you graduate if you want. As long as you would like!"

"Did he really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Really!"

A/N: Sorry, I know, short chapter. I'll do better later.


	4. Arising Fear

            The next few weeks ran smoothly. Hermione loved the Burrow just as much as Harry, if not more. She loved talking to Ginny every night before she went to sleep, debating the stupidest issues with Ron, and loved it when Harry comforted her. She knew that he must have been comforted be her as well. He just showed it. She thought perhaps the reason he understood so much was because he went through the same thing before. Only every summer of his life and not just one as she had endured. She knew through and through that he completely understood her when she would have an occasional break down. She was thankful that he was around, along with everyone else too. She knew that from then on out they would always be there for her. She loved the feeling. After going through so many months without someone to care about her, she welcomed the feeling with all the hope and energy that she had and every chance she got. 

            She was thrilled when the time came to go to Diagon Alley and get all of their school supplies. She had been needed new reading material for day after having read her old ones time and time over again. But nothing could have made her grin more when she caught sight of Hogwarts again. She had a new sense of protection as soon as she walked through the great hall.

            "Come one Hermione! We'll be in trouble if were late to bed!" said Ron.

            "I know, I just have to go to the restroom and I'll catch up with you. I'll meet you in the common room." she replied.

            "Uh, Hermione, shouldn't you be going into a different one?" Harry had always been cautious when going near this part of the school. It was the same restroom that Moaning Mertyl haunted; the same restroom that the entrance to the chamber of secrets was.

"Oh please, that's ancient history, I'll be fine. I see you guy in ten minutes!" and with that she walked in. Ron just shrugged and gave Harry one of those looks that just said, 'oh well'. They walked toward the common room both feeling a little uncomfortable.

            What Hermione had so easily avoided from telling them was that every since she stepped into the school she had been hearing a very strange voice from inside her head. It was telling her, no, commanding her to go to that bathroom. She thought that someone inside might meet her when she walked in, but there was no one there. She felt very nervous in there. She only hoped Mertyl would no notice her in there. She didn't feel like being taunted by a depressed ghost at that moment. She leaned against the bathroom wall, watching and waiting for something to happen, for someone to appear; but no one came. She stood there daydreaming for at least ten minutes before she realized the guys were probably going to be even more worried about her if she didn't get back, and quickly.

            With one last tired and defeated sigh she turned to leave. But was blocked. Someone had been standing right behind her. She didn't know if he had been there the whole time, but thought by judging the look on his blank face that this would definitely be a good time to exit. She moved to the side to get to the door, but mostly to get out of his way, which she seemed to be in. But he moved to block her way and continued to stare at her, making her feel very uncomfortable.

            "Excuse me," she said moving to the opposite side of him to try in get by him again. But he again blocked her way yet again.

            "Will you please let me pass, I have to be getting back to my common room before my friends worry," she said trying to make herself sound as forceful as she could. But he could sense the tenseness in her voice. A very sly grin crept upon his face, sending a chill down Hermione's back. He could see her trembling.

            "I think your friends are the last thing you should be worrying about." with that she felt fear run through her that she had not felt since she the night she was shot. She decided that she had only one choice. And took it without thinking twice. She managed to edge around him started to run like hell! She thought that getting by him like that might have been just a bit too easy, and she was right. Just as she grabbed the door and pulled it just barely open ready to make another mad dash to her dorm room, she heard him laughing a pure and evil laugh beyond anything she had every heard before. She thought the whole world would be able to hear her heart racing against her chest. She heard him say a spell, which she suspected to be a curse. At that moment she was lifted off her feet and slammed into the back wall. She knew immediately that her back had broken. She cried out in excruciating pain and fell to the ground, with her bad arm beneath her. She felt a streak of pain go through her arm and her weak spot on it felt like it would explode with pain. He simply left her there whimpering on the floor. He came close to her head and just stood there over her examining her. She felt sure that he was going to start kicking her. But he just stood there as she cried in pain. 

            "I have been waiting a long time for you to finally arrive here. You can't possibly image how long. I thought you would have given more of a fight when you saw it was me, but I take it that you didn't even recognize me. Allow me to refresh your memory.

            She suddenly saw herself in her 2nd year at Hogwarts with a mirror at hand. Exactly the way she was before she was petrified. She knew him! She knew that voice!


	5. Sudden Appearances

It was Tom! Tom Riddle! No...Voldemort! She was facing the Dark Lord Voldemort, her worst fear, and Harry's worst enemy. What did he want with her? What could she possibly do that would make him want her? 

            "Ah, yes, now you see. You do know me, and I know you. Quit a shock I suppose. Perhaps I should just leave you here. I wander how long you will last before you bleed to death internally."

            No, no he couldn't just leave her here. She didn't care who it was. Even if it was you know who. She didn't want to be left there alone. By no one!

            "N-n-no!" was all she could manage to get out. He laughed that cold laugh at her desperation.

            "No? You don't want me to leave? This is interesting. I'm the man you have feared in your dreams for years! And yet you want me to stay, here with a pathetic mudblood." a tear fell down her face. She knew he would see to it that she would not survive this encounter. 

            "Well, we of course can't stay here. We'll have to go somewhere a little more private. A place you have only seen in your worst nightmares. Yes, I'm taking you to the chamber of secrets."

            She one again felt her body tremble making the pain yet worse than it had been before. In another shire act of pain and extreme fear, just after she heard Tom say the levitating spell to bring her down to the darkness of the chamber of secrets, she felt herself slip into complete darkness.

A/N: Sorry...short chapter again...I'll update VERY soon. Probably tomorrow...PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Alterations Of Time

Energy shot through her body like she had never felt before in her life sending a thrust of pain shooting down her broken arm and back. She knew Tom have woken her up with an energy spell. Although she regretted the affect it was having as she let out a terrible scream as fire filled her body with a terrible sensation. 

            "I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't realize that would cause you so much pain. I was only trying to wake you!" a grin once again crept up his face.

The chamber was incredibly dark and cold. Although her body told her to do otherwise she turned to see exactly whom again she was facing, and to make out where she was. Indeed, he had brought her the chamber. Harry had described it to her, but seeing it in the flesh was very different. All stone, very damp and wet, and statues of snakes were lining the entrance.  She gazed at the ladder at the far end, hoping to see Harry, or Ron, coming to rescue her, but Tom's dark figure blocked it, were all she could see was his him. He stared down at her. She tried to make out what was one his face. Was it disgust, or was it pity? Either way, she felt ashamed. Why hadn't she seen this coming? Why the hell trust a voice telling you to it? All she could think of was how stupid she had been. He kneeled down to her limp figure, almost as if she could examine her attacker more. But it also looking as if he was examining her.

            "W-why...what do you want from m-me?" she was only happy for a moment for she thought she wouldn't be able to find her voice.

            "Oh, I have great plans for you Hermione. Things you would never dream of. But before I set these plans into action, I must change a few things. And I do believe you should be asking yourself not what I want from you, but what you will be wanting from me. I have waited long for this moment to come Hermione. I must tell you, I consider doing this an honor."

            "Doing what? Please s-stop. Leave me be, please just leave me alone," she pleaded, tears running down her cheeks.

            "Only a few moments ago you asked me not to leave you. If I do as you ask, you will be left to die down here. I don't think that that is what you want. You have already told me so. But I know what you truly want Hermione. And soon, you will be in touch with what I want as well!"

            He took out what appeared to be a time changer. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to change something, something vital! No, he couldn't, she had to stop him. He was going to destroy something! Or someone! She took her good arm and reached for his cloak but he stood just a stood just a second before and kicked it away.

            "W-what are you doing?" she said with barely a whisper.

            "Changing your life," he said with the blankest look upon his face.

            The world around her started to change. She was no longer in the Chamber of Secrets, but traveling somewhere. She felt a wave of weakness seeping into her body. He was trying to make her pass out again. This time, she couldn't resist. He was too powerful and she was far too injured and weak to be able to argue. 

She was awake, but had not yet opened her eyes. She was afraid of what she might see, or where she was. But she heard a familiar voice. She hoped it meant it was all a dream. But it had been far too painful to be a dream.

            She finally felt enough courage to be able to open her again. She saw Madame Pomphrey staring at her eye to eye. She sighed in relief. It must have been a dream. But why was she in the hospital wing?  

            "My you must have taken a bad fall. What were you trying to do in there?" said Madame Pomphrey. 

            "What do you mean? Where was I? What happened?" said asked.

            "You don't remember? Oh my, I hope you did not suffer any head injuries as well. We couldn't find anything wrong with you other than your back and your arm. Although I am curious as to how you got that bullet wound. It made it harder to heal your arm as quickly as I had hoped." she stated.

            Realization shot through Hermione. It hadn't been a dream! She still had the injuries. Tom had succeeded! She had to find out what year it was. Who knew what decade or even century she could be in? Although, a century didn't seem quite right. Madame Pomphrey appeared young, probably in her early twenties. She decided to stall a little while before having Madame Pomphrey think she was nuts.

            "My foster mother did it. I just... got in her way." she replied.

            "Well I hope you won't be going back there," she said.

            "I won't be. I have friends taking care of me now," she said. Even though she wasn't at all sure if her friends had even been born yet. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to see Professor Dumbledore, and quick. She asked if she was well enough to be able to see him. Madame Pomphrey told her she would need a lot of rest and a sling for her shoulder that still needed support. She was relieved when she was able to stand. Her back was not giving her any trouble at all; at least not yet. 

            "She walked as fast as her feet would take her to Professor Dumbledore's office. She had to ask him if he at least remembered her. She knew she might have to tell him some made up story if her convincing did not work. She would tell him she was from Beauxbaton and that she was a transfer student. She did not see a problem with telling him that she was from a foreign school. She could speak French well. Her mother had taught her when she was really young and she often spoke it with her. 

She approached his office and stared at the gargoyle stone statue. She realized she didn't know the password. But before she could open her mouth to start guessing the gargoyle moved aside. She figured he might have known she was coming. This surprised her because she expected that he was not going to recognize her. She walked up the spiral staircase and saw a big chair turn to face to the window. The chair slowly turned. She gasped. It wasn't Dumbledore! Then she suddenly remembered something Harry had told her. When he first encountered Tom Riddle and he took him back into time in his memories, the headmaster was not Professor Dumbledore, but a man named Dippet. She figured she might as well go along with it.

            "Hello Miss. I heard about that you were in the hospital wing and I must say I was worried," the headmaster said.

            "Thank you Professor." she replied. She was beginning to feel nervous all over again. But she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

            "When Mr. Riddle brought you to my office with you in his arms, you gave us all quite a fright." he said calmly.

            _Wait...WHAT!?_, Hermione thought.  No, he couldn't have. There is just no way he would have brought her to get help when he was the one who set her up like this! Once again, trying to keep calm, she decided to keep stalling.

            "Tom Riddle? Where did he find me? Why did he bring me to you and not the hospital wing?" said asked.

            "Well, I suppose my office was the closest. He found you in the girl's bathroom. We had no idea what had happened to you. He said he had heard a crash from inside and went in to see what had happened and found you on the floor," he said.

            Yeah right, what was he up to now?

            "We notice that you must be new here since no one was able to recognize you, and we also assumed that you must have already been sorted seeing that you were wearing Gryffindor robes," he said. She simply nodded. 

            "Might I ask Professor Dumbledore? I have something I need to discuss with him," she asked.

            "Certainly my dear, but my I ask that you wait till morning. You will be needing your rest now," he told her. She nodded. "I asked that Mr. Riddle escort you back to your common room, I do not yet feel that you are well enough to be walking such a long distance alone. Perhaps tomorrow if you are well enough you will be able to return to your classes." he said her. Hermione heart skipped a beat. She would be seeing HIM again. What was he going to do this time? Would he hurt her? She suddenly knew why she had felt so nervous; it was because Tom was so near, she could hear him walking up the spiral staircase. She tried as hard as she could to keep s straight face. After having much practice over her last few years a Hogwarts, she found that it was getting easier. She held her breath and bite her tongue, trying to stop herself from saying something. When he had entered the room she turned her head, after to see his face. Although she could feel his eyes fall upon her.

A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing. I would personally like to make a note to _The Kath_. You're so right! I know my chapters are too short but I have been having trouble with my computer lately and I am only able to put so much at a time. It didn't miss behave this time around, so this chapter should make it up...I hope. It's a little longer. As for the spelling, I don't know what to do about that. I re-read my work and my spell checker is pretty useless. Any suggestions? And this is my first fiction to ever have written. So for the description, I'll try to do better! Thank you much taking the time to tell me all that! I appreciate it!

Thanks again! For those who haven't, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Rememberance

Hermione couldn't help but look away. She fought back tears as her eyes began to burn. She tried to turn her attention to the headmaster, hoping to make eye contact with him. But this wasn't Dumbledore; he may not understand the meaning of the look in her eyes. Frozen in her seat, she barely caught the headmaster's voice hanging in the air when he said good night to them both. She had heard just enough to know that is was time for them both to exit. She lead the way out, but she wasn't sure what it was that was causing her legs to move, one after the other. She led the way out and could hear Tom's light steps follow her out. As they began to walk down the dark deserted halls, Hermione could only pray he could not hear how hard her heart was pounding as she tried to control her heavy breathing.

The hall seemed to go on for miles. In an attempt to calm herself, she started taking deep breaths, and reached for her wand in the pocket of her robes, if only just to hold it to give her a sense of security. But the pocket was empty. She sensed her panic rising, but before it could reach a high, she felt Tom grip her wrist hard and cover her mouth so that no one could hear her if she tried to scream. But Hermione was too stunned to be able to fight him off. He tugged her into an empty and dark room that appeared to have no use, and shoved her into the wall. With his hands placed where they were, she could do nothing. He looked her straight in the eyes to let her know she would not be getting away. He had his body weight on her so hard she couldn't even move a muscle, only her eyes.

"I had thought that might have been enough to make it all known. Clearly I was wrong."

All he could notice was the look in her eyes, her heart racing against his chest, her rash breaths. It all lead to the same thing, and it hurt.

"Why do you still fear me?" he let his words linger for a moment, hoping to get a different reaction, but all that came was the slightest expression of confusion. She didn't understand his words…his meaning…

"You never used to fear me! Never," he said as he began to trace her lip with thumb. 

"Must I remind you?" Before she even had a chance to consider his words, he placed his lips upon hers after moving his hand from them and placing it atop her forehead. His touch was so incredibly warm that she felt herself slipping through it, into his thoughts, and seeping through his memories. She had forgotten where she was; she just had a sense of being soulless. But it felt familiar somehow. It was what she had felt one night, lying in her pathetic excuse for a bed at her foster parent's home. A thin sheet covering her dangerously pale skin while her eye displayed a horrific bruise from her so called foster father and a gash across the cheek, crying softly. But curiously, she was not cold. She should have been, but the same feeling of warmth upon her face was engulfing her body. Tom was lying next to her, his arms holding her close comforting her. His memories served them both right then. He had been with her for so long, he had been coming to her for so long, only to have to steal the memories away of them together once she had escaped. They could not risk anyone finding them out.

She felt herself slipping ever so gently from him, and her eyes meeting his. The hatred, the anger, had all been replaced by softness. As warmth flowed through him to her, she felt nothing but love for him. All previous hesitation ceased, as something inside her seemed to burn. No eyes were looking upon them with grief, disgust, or shame. They both had become so lost in each other over time that they no longer cared that they may become trapped. They did not want to be found, by no one. Hermione very well should have, but did not.  No regrets came to mind as their lips touched once more. Gentle, and calm touches, smooth and silk caressing; doubt had long come to an end. Temporarily… 

A/N: ***bounces*** Yay! I finally got it up! I KNOW I KNOW! Its short, but I promise to do better. I just wanted to finally get more up for once in a long time. I hope you liked it. I was in really deep mood when I wrote it, so for those of you who may then it's a bit too much…TOUGH! Hehehe…just kidding. Please review!

Silbara- I am so, so sorry I scared you like that. Lol, I've had moments like that too! Well, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. 

Padfoot the mst king- Well, I must say that I am flattered, but how do I know that you are not just trying to get me post it so you can make fun of mine too? Hmm…you'll have to convince me first, I'm so sure. But thank you anyway. I really do appreciate it a lot!

The Kath- Hope you enjoy this one. 

Please review!


	8. Fragile

Both had completely lost track of time. As Hermione stood there resting her head against Tom chest, she could hear his heartbeat, comforted that it was as calm as her own. She had not felt so calm, warm, or comfortable in the longest time. Suddenly she felt his hands that were wrapped around her gently tighten very quickly. She had not even realized that she had been falling from his arms. A wave of weariness swept around her quickly and she felt herself being lowered to the ground in his arms as he looked at her with concerned eyes, and very curious as to what went wrong. But he hid these feeling quickly as began to sense why her body had given out on her. The time traveling, the panic, and the confusion…she had exhausted herself. As she lay in his arms loosing consciousness he lifted her up softly and started to carry her to a place where she could rest. He knew it was not necessary to place her in the Gryffindor common room. He could not have her staying there. But there was a discreet and private chamber he knew of where she could rest for the night while he took care of a few things. He had been studying and memorizing the different passageways through the school for many years now and knew how to get her there undetected. Once he had done, so he placed her upon an empty coach stranded by a wall to rest and took one last glimpse of her before leaving, he headed toward the door. 

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she saw Tom's dark silhouette gliding away. Sensing her eyes falling upon him, he turned and came back toward her and knelt beside her. 

"Where are you going?" she asked softly.

"I must speak with the headmaster and arrange for you to be resorted."

"How? He has already assumed that I'm in Gryffindor."

"Headmaster Dippet may have eyes to see the obvious, but he is rather blind. I will have to explain to him how your robes must have been handed down to you and that you have not been sorted yet," he explained. "I will return soon. You must rest. You've been through too much in the past few hours and your body needs to recover." With that said he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and again made his way to the doorway.

Tom couldn't stop his mind from wondering while walking down the dark halls, only lit by dying torches. So many questions still remained to be answered. He knew the battle with Hermione's emotions had not been won just yet. She had been under the influence of his enemies for too long not to question everything that happened as it was happening. The hardest wounds to heal he knew would more than likely be the invisible ones. It would take time, but it was time he now was able to give. He just wanted to be able to get back to her as soon as he could. He wanted to be the first thing she saw if she awoke. It could be damaging if he weren't, especially if she were to awake with no one around, and no idea where she was.

He soon approached the entrance to the Headmaster's office and it opened immediately for him without needing the password. Being one the best students of Hogwarts and very well trusted by most of the professors was quite to his advantage. 

The headmaster was waiting for him once he had reached the top of the stairs.

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Riddle?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I have spoken with our new student, Hermione Granger, and it appears that she has not been sorted yet."  

"She appeared to have to been sorted into Gryffindor, Mr. Riddle. Or was my assumption incorrect?" 

"I believe so, sir. Apparently she acquired her robes from a relative once the word was passed that she would be attending school here."

"I was told she had no remaining relatives."

"She said they were left for her."

Professor Dippet nodded seeming satisfied with explanation Tom had given him. "Very well. She may rest in the guest tower for the time being. Sorting will commence in two days, after the end of the week. Thank you Mr. Riddle for bringing this to my attention." 

"Your more than welcome, sir. Good night."

"Good night."

Tom left the headmaster's office feeling a little more relieved than he was when he entered. That was one less problem to take care of. Only one more thing was left to do before the problem of Hermione's house was chosen for her. But Tom did not see it as something to be worried about. But he would need to gain more trust from her before he did so.

He was taken by surprise when a feeling of comfort came running through his veins once he set eyes upon the door Hermione was resting behind. He quietly opened it hoping to see her the same way he did before he left. And sure enough, there she was. A smile crept upon his face when he saw her. He swiftly made his way to her, trying not to make any noise that had the potential to wake her. Her breath came soundlessly; she was in a very deep sleep while her body healed itself. He took up in his arms and rested her weak figure against his. She didn't even make to smallest sound while he carried her toward the guest tower. He felt rather uncomfortable with no option but to leave her alone in her own quarters while he was forced to sleep in his Slytherin dorm, but figured that as long as she was near by she would remain safe. He did not wish for her to be disturbed by anyone; therefore using another passageway only known to him seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Luckily, no password was needed to enter the guest tower. Upon entering he saw it more than fit for her to stay the night. The smell of lavender was pleasantly overwhelming. Decorated with all shades of blue and violet, the fabrics of all kinds swayed with the light breeze along a beautifully designed window to a balcony that saw over the lake were open. The bed was fit for two, lined with gold woven string with the colors of the curtains flourishing throughout the intricate design of the bedspread. The walls were decorated with paintings of cool colors making the room fit for a queen. He normally wouldn't have minded her staying here regularly if it had not been so far from him. But he was sure she would find her place with him just a comfortable, if not better. 

He again set her down gently on the bed and covered her with the comforter. The way the glow of the night sky enlightened her face was stunning. He couldn't help of stare at her for the moment.

With one last glimpse of her face, he left the tower. But not before writing her a brief note for her to find in the morning telling her where to find him once she awoke. 

The hardest part of the transition was thankfully over. But had everything been set in place yet…not in the least.

A/N: School has been taking up so much of my time its not even funny. This has been the weekend in months that I have had a weekend were I could just sit down and relax and think about having to go back to school! :::screams::: Thank you so much for your reviews! They really encourage me to write more. Your advice has helped to improve my writing skills too. I really appreciate every review and read every single one! So don't be shy to send more if you have not already done so.

Kate Crawford- Thanks a lot for the advice on the floppy. I appreciate you taking the time to ask your dad. And don't worry; the whole story has a twist in it where all the questions will be answered. I've got it all plotted out in my head. By the way, the reason why you probably read one a lot like it is because a long time ago before I figure out how the site handles things, I just posted up the whole story. Then deleted it and started over, then the floppy problem came. Anyway, thanks again!

Xx Swt Anz Ang3lxx- Yay! I know! Why be normal? Weird is fun. Thanks for reviewing!

Meghan-   o.O……………………no comment.

Ashii Black- I'm glad you found it too! Thanks for reading!

Fantome- Wow! Thank you so much for reviewing. All that means so much to me! I couldn't be more pleased that you like it. The day I received those you just brightened my day! You have great description in your stories.  I really love them. Happy writing! Thank you!

Deadly Fate and Roses In Bloom- Thank you for sending those. They helped me to start kicking myself to get back in the habit of writing whenever I had a spare moment.

The Kath, Melodie, Silbara, Dreamgirl- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Did I forget anyone? Let me know. I can fix that. P.S. Sorry if there are type-o-s. I've having trouble spotting my own mistakes. But it's getting better!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Hysteria

(A/N: Just a note for those of you who may want to know, this is a time warp chapter. Now were going back to the future to see what's going on there.)

Ron sat on the very large couch set in the Gryffindor common room with a very irritated look on his face as he watched Harry pace the room back and forth. Sure he was worried about Hermione too, after all it had nearly been forty-five minutes and she still had not yet returned from her stop at the restroom. 

"I know girls are suppose to take a long time in the bathroom, but isn't this getting just a little bit ridiculous?" said Ron with a very sarcastic tone.

Harry stopped pacing and dropped himself into the couch across from Ron with an expression of defeat. 

"I sure would say so. Are we being too over protective or should we have a reason to be?" said Harry, unsure of what to think at the moment.

"We both know the girl can fend for herself, but shouldn't we at least check on her?" 

Harry shrugged. "Maybe she slipped into bed without us noticing. She's done the before…but still."

"I'll go ask Ginny. Be right back." Ron quickly moved towards the stairs to Ginny's room. He remembered her saying that they would be sharing a dorm room this year. 

He knocked on the door three times and waited anxiously for someone to come. Hearing footsteps getting louder he composed himself and waited for the door to open. As it did he was relieved to see it was Ginny.

"Has Hermione gone to bed by any chance?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since diner. Why? Is she missing?" 

He didn't want it to look as if there was something wrong. The last thing they wanted was for everyone to panic right before bed. He assumed Harry and himself did enough panicking to make up for everyone.

"Oh no, no. I was just curious, I just um… wanted to ask what her schedule was this year," said Ron with a quick recovery.

"Well if I see her, I'll tell her your looking for her. Good night," she said as she closed the door softly. 

"Night." 

Ron didn't want his footsteps heard throughout the tower, so he slowly walked down the steps back to Harry, although he would have preferred to run all the way down. These were the times where he knew he was good quite at panicking. He didn't even need to say anything to Harry for him to know she wasn't there. He could tell through his face expression. He got up  from his place on the couch and Ron followed.

"Come on," said Harry in great haste.

"Where to?" asked Ron catching up beside him. 

"Well, first I guess we should check the most obvious place, and if she's not there the second most obvious, or at least for the moment. And if we still can't find her, I guess we'll have no choice but to ask Professor Dumbledore. He'll know. He always knows!" 

"Wait!"  Ron said as he grabbed Harry's arm and turned him. "Its after hours. We should take your invisibility cloak!"

"Right, good thinking."

A few moments later, Harry returned with his cloak at hand and threw it over them both. Opening the door to leave the common room, they didn't even give it time to release before they rushed out. If Ron's foot being halfway out of the cloak wasn't a hint there was someone there, then the sound of their feet would have been a dead giveaway. Thankfully they made it to the girls' bathroom with out any problems.

But as soon as they entered the bathroom, things seemed oddly peculiar. They both couldn't help but stare at the stonewall at the far end. It was mending itself! The stones were placing themselves back together. Harry noticed one of the faucets from the fountain was on and dripping to the ground. But the water was going underneath the fountain, as though it had been moved recently. Harry's eyes widened with shock as he realized that the entrance to the chamber of secrets had been opened. He looked over to Ron whom had the same expression upon his face. 

"Um…lets not…lets not jump to conclusions here. There are still many places she could be. Lets check the library! You said yourself we should look at all the most obvious places, right?" said Ron quickly.

Harry nodded in agreement, but uncertainty. "Alright."

Only it seemed a bit too obvious, they checked the library anyways. Neither of the two had any hopes of her being there. They just felt like they needed the reassurance. They searched high and low through the library, softly calling out her name, praying that no one other than Hermione herself would hear them. Harry jumped out of his skin when he felt something crawl up against his leg. But as always it was Miss. Noriss, Filch's cat. Both Ron and Harry signed in relief. He had nearly given Ron a heart attack when he jumped back. Ron had had enough of this nonsense of just walking around hoping to bump into her. He and Harry were bumping into each other enough to make up for lost time over the summer.

"This is getting ridiculous. Can we please go to Dumbledore now Harry?" Ron said, not only sounding annoyed, but concerned. 

"Yeah…yeah, lets go."

With that said and done they practically ran to the headmaster's office. But halfway there they were slightly run off course. Ron felt a hard tug at his collar and was shoved into the wall with Harry along side, as Harry made sure they were both completely covered by the invisibility cloak. Sure that they both were safely sheltered, he gestured to Ron that someone was coming, giving Ron relief that it wasn't a teacher whom had grabbed him nearly by the throat. Only it was ten times as worse. It was Malfoy and his goon squad.

As usual Malfoy was talking up a storm, but they could not yet make out what he was saying until he came within ten or so feet of them. Oddly enough, they weren't trying to hide their presence out after hours at all. But that answer was quickly answered by Malfoy's arrogance. 

"Shut up already, Crabbe. I've told you, no one will care we are out here. Father has made sure of that."

"How do you know?" asked Goyle. 

"I'm not about to tell you out here. The walls have ears these days."

Ron just shook his heard in silent laughter. If only he knew.

"Besides, we have other things to worry about. We're out here for a reason you know."

"Which is?" said Goyle boldly.

"Father says that …" 

Both Harry and Ron became incredibly angry as his voice began to fade out again before they could catch the rest of what he was going to say. 

"Come on," Ron whispered. "We can still catch them and get the rest." 

"No!" said Harry, grabbing Ron once again. "We came down this way for a reason, remember! We'll get what he said later! We have to find Hermione!" 

"I don't think she's in Dumbledore's office Harry," Ron said sarcastically. "For all we know Malfoy may know something. He's usually involved when theres something suspicious going on." 

"I think Dumbledore may be able to help out more than _he_ ever could, Ron!"

Ron nodded in utter agreement and they continued on to Professor Dumbledore's office.  They came to a dead stop as the encountered the entrance to his office when they remembered…they didn't know the password.

"All this way for nothing." Said Ron angrily as he realized their problem.

"Trolli O's, Milky Way, Snickers, Nerds, M&Ms,…uh…Skittles?" And without a doubt, the entrance opened. Ron looked at Harry with a bewildered look upon his face.

"Muggle candies," Harry said. "Figured he might like the whole rainbow slogan." 

They ran as fast as the could up to the steps, where they could gradually hear the sound of snoring getting louder. The paintings were definitely asleep again.

They met the Headmaster as he was coming down the steps from the top floor of his office. He was already dressed for bed with his top hat and everything. Harry and Ron didn't wait a second to cut to the chase, panting hard from all the running.

"Hermione…gone…w, think…chamber of secre…been opened, stonewall all cracked…" said Ron trying to catch his breath.

"How could that be? I sealed the chamber shut forever just a few years ago once you both returned during your second year." Said the headmaster. 

Harry, whom given the opportunity to catch his breath since Ron chose to speak for them, had somewhat recovered and started to explain.

"She went to the restroom and said she would be right back," he stalled to take a breath, "but never came back. We went to look for her and the stonewall was sealing itself, and water was leak- 

But Harry stalled as the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office was heard being opened yet again. They all stood there waiting for the appearance of whomever it was who chose to enter at such an inconvenient time. Harry lowered his head as he wondered how many unwelcome people he would unfortunately have to deal with in just one night. Snape walked in with a scowl on his face that obviously showed he wasn't too pleased to see Harry and Ron either.

"Yes, Severus may I help you?" said Dumbledore.

"I certainly hope so Headmaster, but I must ask that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley leave us to talk privately. I have rather important business to discuss with you."

Harry, being just a tad bit ticked off by this comment didn't hesitate one bit before giving back a complaint as Ron couldn't help but think, _Here it goes._

"We have rather important business to dicuss too if you don't mind!" said Harry.

"Please don't start," Ron said weakly. He for one was not in the mood for getting into an argument. It seemed to him that Snape as easily set off Harry as he did when in the presence of Malfoy.

"Yes, please don't. Harry, please continue."

He took a deep breath and began again. "I was just saying, that the fountain was leaking into the floor below in the girls' restroom, and about the wall…um…well Ron went to Ginny and she said she hadn't gone to her room yet, and…"

"Yes, I see where you are getting at Harry. That does sound fairly peculiar. I intend to speak with you more about this in just a moment, but I feel Professor Snape needs a turn now. Could you wait a few minutes outside my office while we talk for a moment?"

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. Having a feeling what Professor Snape had to say was rather important, they both left quietly to wait below. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the very irritated Professor Snape knew they were alone, he decided it was the right time to spill the very disturbing news.

"Headmaster, I feel the need to briefly remind you that the dark mark when upon one's arm is meant to burn when the dark lord is near to allow his death eaters to know of his wear abouts."

"Yes, go on."

"I don't believe it was meant to during this past hour, as it happens, mine was."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened when he heard this. How could Voldemort have been able to get close enough to Hogwarts for Professor Snape's dark mark to burn? There were many spells to block any evil what so ever in order to protect the students. He suddenly came to realize how these two different stories might fit together a bit too nicely for comfort.

"Would you mind Severus," said Professor Dumbledore, even though he knew good and well that he would mind, " if I called Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley back in."

"I'm trying to tell that the dark lord was here and may have caused havoc and all you can worry about is the forsaken trio?" said Snape whom was on the verge of yelling.

"I wish I were worried about the trio Severus, only there is but a duo at moment. They have informed me that Miss. Granger has gone missing in the past hour and the last place she was seen was in the girl's bathroom."

Snape hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"Are we speaking of _the _girl's bathroom?" inquired professor Snape.

"Yes, Severus. I'm afraid so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What on Earth could be as important as someone going missing like this, Harry? He probably did this just to bug us," complained Ron.

They both stood there leaning against the stonewall of the hall before the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office, very anxiously waiting for the chance to go back in and continue their talk with the headmaster. 

"Who knows these days?" said Harry, a little taken back by Ron's remark. Guessing he wasn't pleased either; he found it good to know he wasn't the only one a little upset.

Within minutes the entrance opened itself again allowing Ron and Harry to enter.

Ron sighed in relief as they both took off as quick as they could. The headmaster and Professor Snape came into view soon enough, although Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore was changed into his robes rather than his pajamas as he was before. He knew immediately that they would be going a trip. It didn't take him long to gather where. But why was Snape still there? 

"Harry, Professor Snape and I have a somewhat stressful favor to ask of you." Said the Headmaster.

Harry nodded in reply for him to continue.

"Would you be willing to open the chamber of secrets for us all and guide us through it to where you met Tom Riddle in your second year?"

Harry had to try his best to keep his jaw from dropping, as did Ron. Although he thought he might ask it of him, he wasn't fully prepared for it. But with a weak voice that didn't feel much like his own, he answered.

"Yes."

A/N: Phew! That was a long one. And I'm glad to see it too. You don't know how hard I had to push myself to stop myself from cutting it short and making it two chapters. But I decided this might be good place to stop. I need to add some more detail and elaborate onto the next chapter and take my time with it. It's going to be a really crucial one as some of you may have gathered, so I better take my time with it. But I'll try to update soon. This is going to be a tough week in school, so I'm not so sure about it being updated until over a week from now, if not more. Next weekend will be crazy too. I've got a dreaded French 3 oral and a competition to get ready for, so I'll be writing it piece by piece. So therefore I decided to give you guys a little extra to read to make up for it since all my other chapters were so short. MAN! Even my author's note is long! 

Kate Crawford- Thank you! That means a lot. Yeppers, the school issue is getting old. French is EVIL! :::growls:::

Ashii Black- Wow! I'm honored. :::grins wide::: Thank you!

SurfAngel- Happy! Lol, Happy is good. We'll see. Keep reading! Everything will come together. And yes, they both really do love each other. :::looks cautiously from right to left::: A LOT!

Fantome- Ah! I love getting reviews from you! You are so thoughtful! Thank you so much! Please continue to tell me what you think!

Hallie Walker- Thank you so reviewing, sometimes I need those kinds of reviews, they help to push me a little more.

Jade121- …..:::scratches head::: Not quite.

The Kath- :::grins::: Love ya! 

Jamie, Deadly Fate, Roses In Bloom, Silbara- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reviewing!

Did I get everyone?

PS- Please forgive any grammar mistakes. I suck at editing.

And for those of you who haven't please review!


	10. Alterations of Outlook

A/N: Hey everyone. I barely survived last week. What a nightmare. But I'm back! Sorry if this one is a bit short, but I have more work the do unfortunately. More tests are coming my way. :::twitch:::  Hope you enjoy it! You'll be getting some answers in this one! 

Harry and Ron walked side by side behind Professor Snape and Dumbledore down the deserted and quiet halls of the school. Their steps echoed throughout the quarter. The lightening had become dimmer, making the way quite uncomfortable. The two couldn't help but make quick glances at each other.  Harry soon grew tired of making himself nervous and stared down toward the floor. Ron could clearly see that this was going to be hard for not only him but also Harry. He looked a little pale and his eyes wondered around the floor. Once they reached the entrance, they both put on a straight face. Dumbledore and Snape cleared way, waiting for Harry to speak in order to open the chamber. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice the look on Snape's face. Dumbledore appeared quite calm and collected, as if he wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary, but Snape's expression showed a mix between astonishment and sternness, and even a hint of disgust. It was like he was trying to hide his surprise of what was happening right in front of him. But being as Ron and Harry had seen it all before, neither of them hesitated to jump down the dark hole.  Both Professors followed them down and landed the same way Ron and Harry had only a few years back; with a loud thud. Professor Snape shot up as if from a nightmare, his face filled with anger, rather than Professor Dumbledore, whom simply stood up slowly with a slight chuckle. He clearly hadn't been down a slide in a while and had enjoyed it, while Snape on the other hand…obviously didn't.

"Don't you think it would have been necessary to share with us how the entrance is assembled so we could have come prepared, Potter?" said Snape.

Harry just stared at him and couldn't simply couldn't resist. "No." 

"What could we have done to prepare ourselves? It's just a slide." Added Ron. He remembered quite well how he and Harry had screamed bloody murder when they first went down it. Only this time they knew what to expect.

"Which way, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"This way," he said as he pointed to his left. He couldn't help but grin. But his grin was quickly replaced by a straight face when he remembered what he was there to do, and who he was there to find. 

After walking only a short distance, he saw and was reminded that the chamber had caved in one them the first time they had entered the chamber. There was a small space still left for them to crawl through, the one Ron had been making while Harry had gone to find Ginny during their first adventure through the chamber. He was getting ready to climb his way up to the hole when he heard Dumbledore behind him shout of an incantation. His wand shot out a blue light that practically evaporated the rocks into merely dust.

Ron walked ahead of Harry without hesitation. He was actually interested in seeing what Harry had told him he had seen. He himself had only been so far into the chamber.  

Harry saw the gigantic lock once again as Ron came to a stop, turned and looked at him in a state of shock. The thing was a lot bigger than he had described it. Sure, he said it was big, but now it seemed bigger than big.

Harry once again spoke in parseltongue, ordering it to open. He then looked back to see the expressions behind him. Ron's jaw was wide open, while Snape again styled an expression that looked as though he was trying to hide. But the surprise was surely there.

Harry through the tunnel and down the ladder, and looked back to make sure they were following. Once they had all made it down they turned to see the chamber, astounded by its presence. A long, dim stone way with serpents lining the side, and the remains of a basilisk's skeleton lye at the bottom on Salazar Slytherin's gigantic sculpture. It was incredibly damp and humid, and above all, wet. The air was even thicker than Harry had remembered it, and it smelled of rot. As they walked closer, all eyes but Harry's wondered the chamber, and marveled at its incredible structure. But Harry's shoulders soon fell down with disappointment, as he saw no trace of Hermione. But only standing at the front of the huge circle as they were, none took notice of the small pool of blood left by Hermione. But others did take notice of it. Only seconds later, two death eaters stepped into appearance and glided swiftly barely making a sound towards the center of the chamber to where the small trace of blood lye. Ron and Harry were ready to take out there wands as soon as the saw them, but Professor Dumbledore took both of them by the shoulder and lightly held them to warn them not to move or make a sound. Something wasn't right. The death eaters never even took a single glance at them. 

Once they had reached the spot where Hermione had been, one stepped forward, knelt down, and touched the blood. He took it in his hand and rubbed his white fingers together to see if it was still wet. Seeing it was, he laughed quietly to himself, wanted everyone to hear their arrogant success.

"All has been set into motion. Soon the girls fate will be sealed." Said the death eater; still one knee knelt on the floor.

Snape was having a hard time keeping himself contained. Dumbledore took his hand off Harry and grabbed Ron whom was ready to jolt forward in attack. Harry even thought he might have heard a slight growl. Although Snape's prime concern within that second became Harry. He had the exact same thing on his mind. He was only able to grab at Harry's robes just before he got away, although he couldn't do much to stop his mouth.

"It was you! You're her foster parents! You set her up!" he yelled with the utmost hatred in his tone.

"Yes, Harry. They are." Dumbledore's wand was firmly gripped and pointed in an obviously given direction with his other hand once he had Ron under control.

"Yes, you are very observant boy, just as our master told us." The death eater was now standing and both faced Harry. "But we warn you boy, we warn you all! Don't interfere with our plans. The girl won't fight him; she is not able, neither willing to unless she sees any of you."

The other stepped in. "There's no need to try anyhow. Soon no more time will be needed. Soon… the girl's fate will be forever sealed. You need not worry about her either. She'll be perfectly satisfied with staying with our master."

This stunned all four. Even Dumbledore froze. Dumbledore had gotten what he wanted. He figured if he waited for them to let go and explain he would get the answers he needed. But he didn't know it would hurt so much to hear it. He would find it hard to admit soon; the he could not stop Voldemort from keeping Hermione in the past if what they said meant what he thought it meant. And if it did, Hermione could only help herself. The death eaters were right. It would change everything and it would all be different. What scared him the most was that it truly could be Hermione's fate to be trapped in time with Voldemort. Only fate could possibly force a time change such as this one.

Within seconds, the death eaters had disappeared in thin air with just a way of their cloaks. All four couldn't help but stand there for a moment in utter shock, and Dumbledore with a terrified look upon his face.

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but I really couldn't think of any way to add a lot of description. I think everyone pretty much has a idea of what it looks like from seeing the movie and reading the book. I'll do better next chapter. I promise. I'm pretty sure I'll be getting back to the past next chapter.

Fantome- Merci pour le review. Je l'adore quand vous envoyez moi les reviews! I appreciate your input so much and I can't wait to hear what you think of how I set this up. I actually hadn't thought about what I wrote in with Snape talking about the bathroom, but now that you mention it, I can see what you mean.

Hallie Walker- Thank you so much! You're awesome. Believe it or not I never planned on putting that part about Malfoy in. That was a last minute thing. But I think I'll have fun playing around with it later.

Deadly Fate- Lol. I know the feeling. I'm hanging on the edge too trying to figure out what I should make happen. I think I have it pretty much figured out though. Can't wait to hear more of what you think!

Sarah East- :::makes a face::: I remembered that too after I had already posted it. I would have tried to fix it, but the floppy I was using broke down on me and I can't. Sorry about that. But thanks for correcting me. I need to know when I make mistakes like that.

CmuDoglover- Thank you so much! I intend too!

Kagie-chan, and Moonlit Evanescence- Thank you so much!

**For those of you who haven't…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Unexpected Warning

Hermione awoke slowly, unable to recognize where she was at first glance. The warmth of the blankets comforted her so much that she hadn't the desire to move a single muscle. Her mind was a complete blank; she couldn't summon a single thought to come through her imagination as she stared out into the nothingness of the sky through her window. The stars were shining so brilliantly. Perhaps that was why she couldn't force herself to think of a single reason to have thought. The way the curtains were flowing out from the windowed door to greet her made her want to reach out for them in search of recognition. She could feel the sky taunting her. Morning had not yet come, and felt as though it wouldn't. She felt herself trapped in such a moment she couldn't place. Whether it was shock, or simply laziness that forced her to stay so still, she couldn't tell. 

The stars glowed white with deep purple and blue shadows surrounding them, making her eyes wonder. She had never seen the sky like this before, so mystical, so inviting. 

But a small light coming from below the night's stunningly deep purplish-blue glow disrupted her moment of serenity. She sighed in disappointment, knowing she would have to get up in a matter of moments. To go where, she wasn't sure, but knowing she would have to force herself up within a few moments made her angry. 

Unable to stand the sun destroying the night's great gift to her, she turned to her other side and realized where she was and remembered what had happened. But what only seemed to have mattered most was she had met him again. It felt the way it did when she had only first met him. The excitement, the enthusiasm, and above all, the security she needed so desperately; all the emotions she had felt when he had first appeared to her.

Hermione suddenly felt herself at a lose of breath as she lay hidden beneath the covers, trying to block away the sun's cruelty. The question came to her mind so swiftly and curiously, and yet made no sense.

When was the time when they had first met? How had they first met? 

_Perhaps he has yet to help me remember that far back…_ she told herself quietly in her mind. But it still haunted her. She quickly reasoned with herself to throw the question aside. It needed not to be answered just yet.

Hermione began to feel her eyes become heavy once more. Feeling the need to take advantage of the moment, she closed her eyes. Darkness took control of her mind again as she felt herself slowly drift into a soft sleep. Still mindful of the sun's challenge outside her window, she could only hope that her room would not be filled with light too soon. 

Moments past before she had the strength to open her eyes. And when she did she was met with surprise. Her room was still dark and serene, and her window tightly closed where the curtains no longer flowed, but covered the sun's harsh light. She gently closed her eyes to envision to night sky once again, making sure it would be a memory she would keep. Although, with the window closed, she somehow could still make out the light of the stars shining through. She could even make out the colors of the room that she could before. But the colors were not the only ones comforting her…she could feel it.

She studied the room with interest, knowing whose eyes had fallen upon her. She glanced toward the corner to see a tall, dark silhouette standing in the shadows watching her. He stepped out from the darkness for her to see him. She began to sit up to meet him as he walked toward her. He had sat down in front of her before she could think of standing to greet him. Tom reached out and softly caressed her face, looking at her straight in the eyes. His mouth began to curve in a slight grin.

"Did you stay with me all night?" asked Hermione.

"I had no other choice but to leave you here alone for the night. I came back at the earliest opportunity."

"Then you only just arrived?"

"No, I've been here for a while. I've been watching you sleep," he said as he rested his hand on her cheek. "Sorry if I startled you, but I couldn't allow your restful night to slip away." 

Hermione was at a loss for words. She couldn't remember the last time someone had shown her such kindness. She couldn't help but wonder what she had done to deserve such sincerity. 

"I spoke with the headmaster again last night. That hat will resort you in two days. We have time to rest until then." Said Tom.

"But how can we be sure it…" Hermione started before Tom cut her off.

"No need to worry about that just yet. We have time to work through before then," he said. Hermione merely nodded in agreement.

"Come down to your quarters. We'll order some breakfast. It will help you gain back the strength you still need," Said Tom. He took her hand and led her towards the door as she followed him silently out the door and down the spiral staircase. She looked ahead to see a long and dark corridor dimly lined with lit torches.

They had barely made it down the stone cold steps and down the dark hall to her living quarters when Hermione suddenly felt a wrench of pain shoot through her head and force itself into her mind. Her knees caved in from under her as she quickly loosened her hand from Tom's to catch her fall to the hard stone floor. Tom was only half a second too late from catching her himself. He knelt down trying to hold her head, which she had clutched in her hands as well as her screams from pain. He called her name relentlessly trying to gain her attention to keep her calm, completely unaware how far away she was. 

Memories, reminders, and warnings rushed through her mind more quickly than she could keep up. Hermione began to grab at the stone floor in horror as she moaned from utter terror. Images were racing through her mind as she began to hear a flood of screams that deafened her ears from anything else. Bodies lay all around her, a young red-head ran in fright with her child clinched at her chest, figures in dark cloaks wondered through the night with their wands lit as they rampaged and set houses to flames through there their wands, Ginny lay nearly lifeless in the depths of an eerie chamber, Harry sat roped to a tombstone as a pale man in a long cloak rose slowly from a cauldron…

But somehow, the figure appeared familiar. A painful slash took to her head as she saw Tom, standing before Harry in the very place she saw Ginny lying on the floor. Another and even more powerful blow was taken through Hermione's mind as she saw herself wondering the empty library with a mirror alongside. She saw herself and cautiously check the corner with the mirror, expecting to see a dreadful creature. But all she saw was someone else she knew. It was Tom, staring deep into her eyes and invading her mind. She heard him cry out an incantation as he pointed his wand straight for her, his eyes full of remorse. Hermione knew immediately he had vanquished any memory she had of seeing him. The question arose again to her memory…

When had they first met? Had she known him throughout these lonesome years? How long had he been coming to her, visited her, loved her? How long had she loved him, Tom Riddle, the dark lord, the enemy…

Hermione felt everything escape her mind as quickly as it had pierced through. All she could feel was Tom holding her tightly. She opened her eyes so suddenly that she could hardly see anything. Everything was moving so fast. She could barely make out his form at first sight. She heard herself gasping for breath as if she had been suffocating, while her chest bared a horrible burning sensation.

Tom had her upright and in his arms. His eyes were closed in deep concentration and focus as his other hand was held tightly against her forehead. Hermione didn't need to question the meaning of all this. It was obvious he had set her free from whatever had taken complete control of her.

His eyes opened suddenly as he released her from his tight grasp. His eyes no longer held the comfort she had always loved and found comfort in them, but pure hatred and evil. Hermione saw everything she first had the night before as Tom sensed her terror, fright, and mistrust. He instantly began to realize what was right in front of him. He knew she had somehow seen what he had been trying so hard to hide from her.

Hermione had begun to see him for what he was and had always been, the greatest dark lord to ever live, Lord Voldemort. The only thing that begun to terrify Hermione even more so, was the way he had taken her wrists within his hold, enabling her to move.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dun Dun Dun!!!

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to keep everyone still interested. I will post as soon as I can! Sorry again for the long wait. I know I'm bad about that. 

Thanks for those of you who are leaving me reviews. I really enjoy reading them and seeing what you think and reading your comments.

Deadly Fate- I thought that might add a little twist to the plot. It just kind of popped into my head like a light bulb. I knew that had to be it!

Hannah-Freya- :::grins::: Neither do I. Lol. I'm working on it hard though. I think its really started to come along nicely! I hope to hear more from you!

Someone28, Joy4eva, dolphingirl79, dreamcatcher639, gaia-moore, eth, Serena- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Illumination

Heaving breaths came through Hermione's lungs making it harder to breath. In one quick and swift movement she leapt onto her feet and reached for her wand. Her rash actions got the best of her as Tom clasped his hands tightly around her wrists and thrust her against the wall.

Hermione felt herself slipping from reality and through her own memories again. This wasn't the first time Tom had inflicted force upon her, and it certainly wasn't the first time she had been too weak to fight it. But with that thought in mind she struggled with all the strength she had to break free of his hold on her.

Hot tears ran down Hermione's delicate face when she felt his nails dig into her skin reaping blood. Although Tom was not taken completely by surprise of the effect the incident had caused, he was rather shocked by how much of a fight she was putting up.

_This should not have happened, _he though to himself. _How could she be willing to turn so quickly?_

"Stop! Stop this nonsense. You're only making yourself weaker," he scolded her, putting twice as much weight on her to force her to gain composure.

Hermione saw this as her only chance to find some answers. Finding it hard to summon words to her mouth, she began to stutter.

"W-why did you bring me here? What could you possibly want from me," was all she could thrust out.

"Precisely the same thing you want from me. You have allowed yourself to be blinded by everyone else's will but your own! I had to bring you here. For your own sake."

Hermione held her head down sobbing as the cold words leaked from his mouth.

"I-I want nothing from you." Riddle stared down at her face, waiting for her eyes to meet his. When they didn't he grew angry.

"Yes you do. You told me yourself. You have merely forgotten. Everything I show you has a purpose. Can you not even remember everything I showed you last night?"

But she did. How he had been the only one there when she was alone, how he had been visiting her in so many ways for so long… through dreams…visions…and even physically through time when he could. So many more questions came to mind with forgotten memories, but no comfort came from uneasy answers. This time she glanced up to meet his gaze, locking her fear deep in the depths of her mind.

"But why? You never told me why," she said boldly.

"You're meant for so much more than what they have given you, Hermione. I only did what I had to do to keep you safe." Hermione used the power and threatening tone of his only voice to strengthen her own.

"Safe from who? Who is "they"?"

"Who do you think?" She could see in his eyes that he growing impatient. But Tom failed to see just how impatient Hermione was growing herself. A fire rose inside them both, one from anger, and the other desperation.

"Just answer me!" she cried. "Just tell me something. Anything that will give me the least bit of closure from all this."

He inched closer to her face, drilling into her eyes to let her know he was still in complete control of her. The only way to make her see through all the lies and cover-ups was to make her let go of her resistance from him. It was time to hit her with the truth…the real truth.

"Dumbledore and those fools have told you nothing but lies all your life. So many that you began to believe them," he uttered a slight laugh as he recalled it all. "A mudblood…just the thought of you being a mudblood is disgusting. That old fool honestly thought that would be the best cover up to hide your true identity. And then throwing you into the hands of those filthy muggles you had the nerve to call your family."

At this point Hermione had stopped breathing. Hearing to truth made her want to scream from the top of her lungs. She shook her head in disbelief allowing her head to hang down once more. She couldn't stand to look directly into the eyes of her parent's murderer. He didn't even need to say anymore. There was no need to. Hermione now knew exactly how it had all ended so quickly. He had sent his death eaters…her foster parents after them.

"You once told me you always wondered why were different, Hermione. Because you are! You're so much more powerful than they are." He released her arm and took her chin making her face him. As soon her eyes met his she felt his control over her intensify. But she once again felt his touch send comfort through herself like it had the night before. He was trying to calm her…. he was actually trying to help her.

"You, Hermione Granger, are the last remaining descendant of one of the most powerful wizarding families next to my own. They kept you from the truth in order to stop you from using your power for what it was meant for! They fear you! They fear your abilities so much that they tried to hide you from me, as well as from yourself." Tom knew he was in control again. Comforted by the thought of her finally knowing the truth of not only his actions, but also her own past urged him to persist.

"I am not the enemy, Hermione. Those people have hurt us both in the worst way imaginable," she could hear his voice beginning to shake. "They lied to us both of who we are and who we were always meant to become." He released her other arm and placed it on the back of her neck. Hermione felt his forehead touch hers as she held him as tight as she could. She could feel his breath coming as rapid as her own and knew he was suffering just as much as she was. The pain was clear now.

"We have come so far, Hermione. Don't fall from me now." 

Sorrow and guilt dripped through Hermione's insides as she felt his tear fall with hers. Uncontrollably, she gently caressed her lover's face. Knowing the truth made everything so different. Nothing was left of yesterday anymore. All they had left was each other. No more secrets, no more hiding, no more mistrust.

Her lips touched his as he pulled her in tighter than she thought possible. The tension gradually ceased through his touch and their longing. All the years apart came to a new beginning as they both became completely lost in one another once again. With every stroke of his body against her own and each second that their kisses became deeper, she knew their passion for each other was never truly gone. Even if things may happen, she helplessly knew that she would never be able to turn back to the life she once had. Being away from Tom again would be both emotionally and physically unbearable.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sowwy it took so long. I needed some motivation for this chapter and had a hard time finding. But it finally happened and it came in full blast. I've almost got the next chapter done as of now. So that will be coming soon. Sorry if this chapter has a lot of grammatical mistakes. I've been trying to post it for a while and didn't have the chance to take my time with editing (not that I ever do anyway, lol). 

And for those who think that it was a _bit_ too much on Tom's part, well…you've been asking if he really cares for her! And there is your answer! I think this chapter sums up a lot of the questions. More answers are on the way! 

I was so thrilled with all the reviews I received! Thank you and keep em' coming! I wanted to get this up, so I'll do more replying to reviewers later. But I read them all and love the feedback. So let me know what you think!

For those of you who haven't, **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	13. The Remorical's Secrets

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, completely restless and unable to sleep. The thought of sleeping at a time like this was sickening. He rolled over and noticed Ron doing the same in the four-poster bed beside him. The past hour had been one of the most disturbing ones he had had in months. As common as these moments were to him, the thought of loosing some else he had been so close to seemed insufferable.

After they had solemnly walked out of the chamber, both Dumbledore and Snape told them to head for bed.

"Perhaps we will all be able to think clearly with a fresh mind," as Dumbledore had so elegantly put it.

Harry had had enough. How could they possibly be of any help to Hermione if they did nothing but sleep the night away.

"Ron?" Said Harry, curious to see if he was as restless as he was.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Can you sleep?"

"Course not."

Harry sighed a long and helpless sigh. Enough was enough. He threw off his sheets and thrust his trunk open, not caring if he woke the whole house while he was at it. Luckily, everyone remained fast asleep. A few stirred, but none showed any signs of interest in what was going on. Rummaging for his invisibility cloak, Ron sat straight up ready for whatever Harry had in mind.

"Please tell me you have a plan!" said Ron, trying his best to keep his voice down to the best of his abilities.

"Nope."

"…Something?"

"Not a thing, how about you?" Ron looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Your kidding, right?" he said sarcastically.

"I can't just stay here pondering all of the worst possibilities. I'll drive myself mad!" Harry wasn't even looking at Ron. He was too busy with untangling his cloak, getting out of his nightclothes and into something more suitable for where ever he was going.

"I'm going with you," said Ron as reached for his shoes.

"I need to go alone this time. I'll tell you everything that happens."

"Why? I thought we were in this together?" Ron was finding it harder and harder to keep his voice down as well as his tone.

"Look, I know Riddle! I know how threatening he can make himself sound, how he can manipulate you, and force you into doing anything he wants you to!" Harry was looked at Ron directly in the eyes now. "And I know Dumbledore can find _some_ way to reach her. He has to before it's too late. I may be able to convince him."

Ron could feel himself starting to get angry.

"Sorry, but I missed the part where you explained why I can't go." There was a long silence before Harry answered.

"If Riddle can get to Hermione so easily…" he felt himself loose his words for moment. "I just don't want the same for you. For all we know this could still all be just another way of trying to get to me, or even Dumbledore for that matter! Riddle knows you both are my weakness. He told my so the first time we went into the chamber. That's the whole reason why he petrified Hermione in the first place; and the reason why he possessed Ginny. I won't risk it if he's still here." Harry stood there waiting for a rebuttal from Ron, but none came. Ron quickly sought for a way to reason with him.

"If Riddle had wanted to get to me, wouldn't he have already?" he said.

"Please just let me do this alone. If I can get a few answers, if anything from Dumbledore, maybe we'll able to rest easier." Harry took a deep breath waiting again for Ron to argue.

"She's my friend too, Harry. And I'm just as worried as you are." Another long silence created a pause. "This is the last time I'm letting you leave me out. But only because I know Dumbledore will listen to you better." Harry was relieved when he finally gave into his reasoned. He just wanted to go and get it done as fast as possible.

"I'll be back soon," he said heading for the door. Slipping on his cloak, Harry walked as quickly as he could while still trying to be quiet. The darkness was starting to make him jumpy. Every time he would hear the slightest disturbance he would stop in his tracks, holding his breath. After everything appeared to be clear, he continued to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry softly muttered the password to as he was halfway down the hall and climbed the steep steps, not even waited for them to carry him up most of the way. With his cloak clinched tightly to his body, he peered around the corner for a sign that Dumbledore may still be awake. Hearing nothing but silence, he began to trudge up and down the ghostly room. Not even the portraits were making a sound. From the corner of his eyes his saw a movement from the top of the stairs to his right.

"I have been expecting you, Harry. Would you care to join me?" said the professor. He had not even been facing him, but he still knew he was there. Harry slipped off his cloak and walked up the stairs towards Dumbledore.

"I can't say I didn't try, Harry. But Miss Granger's fate will not be in our hands for much longer." His voice was like the sound of a whisper. Harry felt his heart sink to bottom of his stomach. But he still didn't feel that he quite understood what he had meant.

"There has to be something else we can do. None of this adds up! Why would he get Hermione involved in this?" He felt his body begin to tremble. Never had he seen Dumbledore so doubtful. If Dumbledore didn't know what to do, who would?

"I sent her a remorical, Harry. One of the most powerful of its kind in existence… but it did more harm than good. It was the last option we had."

"A remorical?" said Harry. Professor Dumbledore sighed preparing himself for the long explanation awaiting.

"I had Professor Snape find one years ago in case this should happen. A remorical serves as a deep reminder. A reminder of what can be real and what can be an illusion. I had hoped it would remind Miss Granger of her home here with the people she cares for and how her current surroundings can be deceitful. But it gave Voldemort the chance he needed to turn her," at this Harry felt his knees nearly give way. "It gave him the chance to remind her of who she truly is, and what she is to him. As well as what they could be together."

Harry's blood was running wild through his veins, his heart shaking his whole body. A panic surged through him like he had never felt before.

"What could she possibly be to him? He couldn't turn Hermione. He couldn't! Where did the remorical go wrong?" If Harry had raised his voice any louder, he may have started shouting in disbelief. Dumbledore let a silence thicken that air while he searched for the right words.

"He must have left her alone for too long. It would not have worked otherwise. She needed to have a clear mind for it to work. Forgive me, Harry for not seeing this possibility…but the remorical did more harm than good. It showed her everything she once knew; all the evil that surrounded her, and everything we had tried to keep from her. Riddle stopped the remorical as it became too powerful and used it to push through her mind. You and I both now how vulnerable she has been." Harry took a seat across from the Professor on a stool overlooking the starry sky, trying to soak it all in.

"Professor," Harry started, "you're not making sense…none of this fits."

Dumbledore simply shook his head in shame as he thought back on what he had done.

"Harry, Miss Granger is not who you think she is. She neither muggle born, nor impure. She is in fact descendant of an ancient wizard blood line; one so strong that it runs along the same lines of Salazzar Slytherin's."

"How is that possible?" asked Harry. "I've met her parents."

"No you haven't." Said Dumbledore in a very solemn tone. "You met the muggles who took her in as a child and cared for her since. As I had earlier suspicioned, Riddle sent Death Eaters to destroy them and ordered them to take her in by secret. Things must have gone gravely wrong somehow, because I don't believe she was meant to end up back in our hands. Therefore, Riddle took matters into his own hands. He has undoubtedly used the remorical to his own advantage and told her who she really is."

Harry sat starring at Dumbledore with a stunned look in his eyes. Any doubts he may have had before vanished as he saw the guilt in the professor's eyes. He knew his words were true.

"Why would he go through so much trouble to get to her?" asked Harry.

"Hermione is powerful, Harry. She perhaps holds nearly the amount of power that Riddle now holds."

"So he wants her dead? Is she a threat to him? Dumbledore looked at him straight in the eyes.

"No, Harry. He wants her by his side. It is my belief that he might attempt to train her in the ways of the dark arts."

"No," Harry argued. "She wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. She wouldn't…" but he was cut off.

"Do you see now, Harry, how the remorical failed? Riddle told her who she is and how strong she could be with him."

"But Hermione isn't power hungry!" Harry was on the brink of shouting again.

"But she does see herself as having been betrayed. She has always been told she was muggle born for her own protection. We knew Voldemort would be after her if he were aware of her existence, so we made it a secret from everyone. Even herself." Dumbledore explained.

Harry didn't know what to think at this point. All these years he had known that Hermione's brilliance and power would her strength, but this?

"Professor, how could he possibly have gained her trust?" Harry said softly. Dumbledore was silent for a moment again as he considered this himself. He slowly turned to face the night sky.

"If we keep our minds clear…perhaps the answer to that question will come to us. We must keep ourselves open to all possibilities," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, could there possibly be more to this? I just don't see why she would let him take control of herself in that way."

"Then, perhaps there is someone who does." Dumbledore's words lingered in the air for barely a second before Harry sat straight up with eyes wide open as the realization suddenly struck him.

_"Malfoy! He acted as if he knew something." _Harry thought to himself. Dumbledore broke his train of thought as he spoke up and faced him again.

"I trust that you and Mr. Weasley can carry out your own investigation without further help." With all said and done, Dumbledore left with nothing more to say. Although Harry was not sure of Dumbledore's future intentions, he knew he had just received permission to use whatever means possible to interrogate Malfoy.

Dumbledore turned to Harry as he reached the door.

"One more thing, Harry. Please try to come straight to me once you have learned anything. And if I am not here, I request that you go Professor Snape. Harry made a face as Dumbledore gave his final word.

"Promise me, Harry." Said Dumbledore in a very strong tone.

"I promise," said Harry roughly as he stared down at the floor. By the time he lifted his head to watch Dumbledore walk out, he had disappeared.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long again. The last couple of months have been so hectic...homework, examens, practices, vacation...and I was having trouble getting the motivation. Just letting everyone know I'm not dead and that I have no intention of stopping this fic. Lol. Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing. You're the reason why I continue writing. It really pushes me.

So let me know what you think! READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
